


Delusions, Written and Exposed

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Letters to and from an International Fugitive [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Is Delusional, Steve's Letter to Tony Post-Civil War (Movie), Team Iron Man, Team Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Tony replied to Steve's letter, and now Steve returns the favor.
Series: Letters to and from an International Fugitive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710490
Comments: 85
Kudos: 689





	Delusions, Written and Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jehall2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehall2/gifts), [TheSovereigntyofReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/gifts).



Steve looks at the letter in his hands. It's the letter Tony had sent him. Steve still isn't sure how Tony knows he's here. But that's arguably the least of his concerns.

Steve had written Tony an explanation, an apology. He had sent a way for to Tony contact him when things got bad. In return, all he got was hate and anger. He had extended an olive branch, and Tony had set it on fire. 

He grits his teeth and bites his cheek to keep from swearing. He has tried to reply to Tony, but he ends up tearing apart every attempt. Tony's reply was so off-point, Steve doesn't even know where to begin. Well, perhaps the beginning is the best place. He grabs a ballpoint pen and piece of paper - and God, why did Tony feel the need to show off even with that? We get it, Stark, you have more money than anybody, especially yourself, knows what to do with it, so you waste it on useless things like fancy paper. When he comes back, Steve will put an end to that sort of unecessary show-boating.

He prints, struggling to keep from tearing through the paper:

_Tony,_

_I didn't mean to upset you. I just meant that you shouldn't alone, not with your history. That's all. Hopefully, Pepper will do a better job of watching you than we did._

_How are you and Rhodey, by the way? You said you were healing, but you didn't say more than that. Sam is really worried about Rhodey, you know, and he wasn't very reassured by what you said._

_I didn't mean to stir up your pain, Tony. I just meant that I know what it's like to be alone, that the Avengers - me, Nat, Clint, Sam, Wanda, and even Scott - are your family. We care about you._

_I'm sorry you've been hurt so badly, but you can't lose your faith in people. Ideas are nothing without the people behind them. I hope one day you can heal enough to see that._

_Tony, be honest. When have you ever listened to anyone when they try to say something that you don't want to hear? You still accuse Wanda of being a villain, no matter how many times we tell you that she's changed. I know you're probably used to bossing people around at work; you probably even feel like you have to do so. It's alright. When we get back home, we'll start working on it, I promise._

_You have it all wrong, Tony. This is what I'm talking about when I say you don't listen to reason. You've crossed several lines, Tony, and I don't know how many more times I can forgive you for doing it. It's not Bucky's fault; you would know that if you weren't being so difficult. And that is not at all what happened, Tony. Howard would have wanted to save Bucky, and you know it._

_No, I won't. I'm sorry Tony. I wish things had happened differently. I wish you hadn't been hurt. I wish the team hadn't split like it has. We can fix it, but you have to meet me halfway._

_The Accords are wrong. They're just trying to chain us up, make us guard dogs for the government. I know nobody has ever really enforced rules on you, and you feel the need for oversight. This is the wrong way to do it, though. We can put rules in place for you if you need them. We will put them in place as soon as we get back home, if that would make you feel more comfortable._

_Really, Tony? You're sorry you didn't chain us up sooner? That is what you're apologizing for? You're not sorry for locking Wanda up? You're not sorry for ripping Clint and Scott away from their families?_

_You're not going on about the aliens again, are you, Tony? Really?_

_I'll keep the phone on for when you change your mind._

_Language, Tony._

_Steve_

Steve looks over the letter. It's a little strong at the end, but, really, Tony needs a firm hand. That's half the reason they're in this mess. Steve tried to treat Tony like everyone else, and Tony can't be trusted with that kind of leeway. Steve shakes his head. Tony is probably working on a way to get them home soon already; they'll clear this up as soon as they're home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Steve hurt my head. Every line was weird, so I'm sorry if this feels off to y'all. 
> 
> Again, comments are moderated to spare my patience.


End file.
